CHILDHOOD
by HirumaManda
Summary: Cerita HiruMamo waktu kecil...  Author baru nich,,RnR please...


CHILDHOOD

By Hiruma Manda

YAAAIIIIYY…!

Akhirnya nekat juga buat publish fanfic pertama saiia..

Karena nie merupakan fic pertama saiia, maka pairingnya juga sesuka saiia..nyahahahahhahh *digebukin readers*..

Saiia pake HiruMamo adjah.. ^^

Hiruma: (datang sambil menembakkan AK-47 kesayangannya keudara)

KELAMAAAAN!

Kapan mulainya author sialan!

Author:Nyaaaaaaan…..

*tiarap sambil megangin kepala*

Terserah gue donk Hiruma..nie kan fanfic gue..

*melet*

Hiruma:Cih,,tapi kan ceritanya tentang gue..

*membuang muka*

Author:Huaaaahaaaaahaa…..

(karena authornya ga brenti-brenti ketawa,, Hiruma mengarahkan bazooka padanya)

DUUOOOORRR!

Author:Nyaaaaaaaaan….!

*terbang*

*gosong*

*sekarat*

Hiruma:Heh,selesaiin dulu author sialan!

*nendang author ampe guling-guling*

Author:Disclaimer…Riichiro Inagaki *sesak*…Yusuuke,,Murata *tepar sambil klepek-klepek*

CHILDHOOD

Disclaimer ©

Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata

Story ©

Hiruma Manda ^o^

WARNING!

gaje dech pokoknya

Saiia pake HiruMamo yang berusia kira-kira 6-7 taonan lah, waktu pertama kali mereka bertemu..

Maaf bagi yang nggak suka ato dah bosen ma pairing ini (_ _)

**DON'T LIKE?DON'T READ!**

-Deimon, Akhir Pekan, Pagi hari (sepuluh tahun lalu)

Seorang bocah laki-laki sedang berjalan dengan santai ditepi sungai. Rambut hitam spikenya bergerak lembut diterpa angin sepoi-sepoi musim gugur. Kedua tangannya terselip disaku celananya dan mulutnya tak henti-henti melumat permen karet less-sugar rasa peppermint sambil sesekali meniup dan meletuskannya.

Langkahnya terhenti saat mata hijau emeraldnya mendapati seorang gadis kecil tegah duduk memeluk lututnya. Mata biru sapphirenya masih mengeluarkan air mata,dan sesekali ia menenggelamkan wajah dilututnya sambil terisak. Bocah laki-laki tadi menghampirinya dan dengan satu letupan permen karetnya membuatnya berhasil mendapatkan perhatian gadis kecil tadi.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya bocah tadi sambil menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

"Aku…hiks…tak sengaja memecahkan…hiks, vas bunga kesayangan mamaku…baru kali ini aku melihatnya marah padaku…hiks," isaknya.

Hening…(anggep aja kuburan ^^a)

Kemudian bocah tadi tiba-tiba menyentuh pipi gadis kecil tadi dan mengusap air matanya. (ciee *ditabok Hiruma*)

"Aku tidak suka orang cengeng," ungkapnya singkat.

Gadis itu dapat merasakan sentuhan bocah tadi.

'Lembut,' batinnya. (selembut parut kelapa *ditembak Hiruma*)

Tanpa berkata apapun lagi, bocah itu lansung berbalik dan meninggalkan gadis kecil itu sendirian. Secepat kilat diraihnya tangan bocah tadi.

"Kamu mau kemana? Boleh aku ikut?" tanya gadis itu.

Bocah laki-laki tadi lama menatapnya, "Pulanglah, orang tuamu pasti khawatir ."

Namun gadis kecil tadi tetap mengikutinya dan bocah itupun tidak berkata apapun lagi.

"Aku Anezaki Mamori," kata gadis kecil itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Panggil aku You," kata bocah tadi tanpa membalas berjabat tangan.

**-x0X0x-**

Dua orang anak kecil, You dan Mamori berjalan berdua ditengah keramaian kota Deimon. Mamori tampak telah melupakan kesedihannya dan dengan semangat melihat-lihat etalase toko-toko. You tersenyum tipis melihatnya. (tu senyum pa kertas? *plak*)

Tiba-tiba Mamori berhenti didepan sebuah toko . Matanya menatap lekat etalase toko tersebut, sementara tangannya mengusap perutnya. You ikut menatap arah yang dilihat Mamori.

'Cream Puff?' batinnya, 'cih,dia pasti lapar. Ini juga sudah tengah hari. Merepotkan.'

"Tunggulah aku ditaman dekat sini," kata You sambil menyodorkan Mamori permen karet. (kakak juga mau *disumpal bungkusnya doang*)

"Kau mau kemana You?" tanyanya sambil menerima permen karet tersebut.

"Aku ada urusan. Aku akan menyusulmu lima belas menit lagi ."

Mamori mengangguk. Dia kemudian berlari menuju taman. Begitu yakin Mamori sudah jauh, You berbelok masuk kesebuah casino.

**-Lima belas menit kemudian**

Mamori duduk sendirian dibangku sebuah taman sambil mengunyah permen karetnya.

"Nih," suara dari belakang mengagetkannya.

Dilihatnya You sudah kembali sambil menyodorkan sebuah kotak padanya. Mamori membukanya dan mendapati cream puff kesukaannya. Tanpa pikir panjang dia melahapnya.

"Ini," Mamori menyodorkan sebuah cream puff pada You yang sedari tadi diam saja, "kau pasti juga lapar. Makanlah."

"Aku sudah makan," jawabnya singkat. (buat kakak aja *bletak*)

Tiba-tiba seseorang membekap mereka dari belakang. Kaget dengan serangan mendadak, mereka sama sekali tidak bisa melawan.

**-x0X0x-**

Mereka berdua disekap disebuah ruangan kosong yang berdebu.

"Mama…hiks, Mamo takuuut…hiks, hiks," isak Mamori.

You berjalan mendekatinya lalu mengusap kepala Mamori pelan.

"Kita akan segera pulang. Percayalah," bisiknya.

Kemudian You mengetuk satu-satunya pintu diruangan itu.

"Aku mau kekamar mandi," teriaknya.

Tak lama kemudian seorang pria seram bertubuh besar membuka pintu itu. Dia lalu menyeret You tanpa ampun. Mamori baru menyadari kalau dia diruangan itu sendirian, belum sempat meraih pintu minta ditemani terdengar suara puluhan peluru dimuntahkan dari rongganya. Mamori terkejut, dia menggedor pintu sekeras-kerasnya.

"YOU! APA YANG TERJADI? KATAKAN PADAKU KAU BAIK-BAIK SAJA!" teriaknya. (berisik tau! *dilempar pintu*)

Hening lagi. Ceklek! Suara pintu dibuka. Mamori mendapati You didepan pintu tanpa luka sedikitpun. Sedetik kemudian dia menghambur kearah You, memeluknya dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Mamori tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dan dia tidak ingin berniat bertanya pada You. Sesaat setelah mereka keluar dari rumah kosong tersebut, polisi datang. Mereka menangkap dua pencilik yang sudah lama boronan itu.

"Mamori!" teriak seseorang dari kejauhan.

"Mama," Mamori berlari kearah Mama dan Papanya.

Mereka bertiga berpelukan dalam tangis *?* . You yang menyadari dia tidak diperlukan lagi lalu berbalik dan menghilang kearah kegelapan. Mamori berteriak memanggilnya, tapi dia hanya bisa melihat punggung bocah laki-laki tadi semakin menjauh.

"Terima kasih," lirih Mamori.

**-x0X0x-**

**-Deimon, Pagi hari, sekarang**

"Ayo! Lari lebih cepat lagi anak-anak sialan! Yaa-Haa!" teriak Hiruma Youichi, kapten tim Deimon Devil Bats sambil menembaki anggota timnya dengan AK-47 kesayangannya.

"Hiruma! Berhenti menembaki mereka dan letakkan senjatamu!" teriak Mamori gusar pada perilaku kapten setan itu.

"Kekekeke manajer sialan. Kau berani memerintahku hah?" Hiruma terkekeh setan.

"Huh…," dengusnya.

"Heh! Siapa yang menyuruh kalian berhenti! Tambah lima puluh putaran lagi," Hiruma menembaki anggota timnya lagi melihat mereka beristirahat.

"Hiieeeeeeey…" anggota timnya berlari lagi.

Meskipun kesal, Mamori hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kelakuan Hiruma. Dan latihan pagipun berlanjut…

**-x0X0x-**

Author: Nyaaaaaaan…

Ternyata bener-bener GaJe (Shock mode:ON)

Saiia minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya.

*mohon sambil sujud-sujud*

Hiruma: (dateng lagi sambil menenteng bazooka)

Heh,Author sialan! Kenapa gue jadi cebol gini dicerita ini!

Author: Kenapa loe juga nganiaya gue diseluruh cerita? Dasar setan!

Hiruma menembakkan bazooka-nya lagi.

DUUUOOOOORRR!

Author terlempar jauh.

Author: Nyaaaaaan..

Karena saiia masih pemula maka saran dari senior sangat saiia harapkan. Flame juga boleh karena saiia yakin fic ini masih punya kekurangan. Kalau punya ide pairing lain akan saiia terima dengan senang hati. Terima kasih telah membaca ^o^. Review please *kitty eyes*.

*Clink*hilang*

Hiruma: REVIEW!YAA-HAA!


End file.
